Red
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: All the boys gave Sakura a yellow rose for her birthday. Symbolizing friendship. Little did she know that she was going to get a red one from someone very surprising. Please read and review!


I don't wanna bore you guys to death so on with the NejiSaku one-shot! Please read, review and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Jeez, do I have to do this for every one-shot? I DO NOT own Naruto.

_ Italics-Thoughts_

Pairing: NejiSaku, maybe a hint of ShikaSaku, NaruSaku brother/sister love

Summary: All the boys gave Sakura a yellow rose for her birthday. Symbolizing friendship. Little did she know that she was going to get a red one from someone very surprising.

** Red.**

** By: S.s321**

Sakura sat at her desk, doing paperwork. It was the last mission she was assigning for some chuunin to do. She needed a break! KNOCK, KNOCK. "Come in" she said tiredly. Chouji and Shikamaru stepped through the door, things behind their backs and a bag of potato chips in Chouji's hand. She sat up "hey guys" she said. Chouji munched on a chip "oi Sakura!" he said with a stuffed mouth. Sakura giggled at Shikamaru rolling his eyes. Chouji walked up and placed something on her desk. A yellow rose. Sakura looked up in surprise. Her jaw dropped as Shikamaru put one down too. Chouji stuffed on hand in his pocket.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" he yelled. Sakura smiled "arigatou Chouji-kun, Shika-kun!" She ran a hand threw her long, pink, locks. "They're so pretty!" "I can't believe you remembered!" Shikamaru leaned against the door.

"Birthdays are too troublesome" "Who cares if you get a year older?" he asked. Sakura sighed "Shika-kun, giving a present to someone on their birthday shows that you remember and you care, that you'll always be with them, one year at a time" she said, smiling. Chouji smirked and stuffed two more potato chips in his mouth. "Yeah…I-Ino said…that…we have to be the first two to…give you…something…or else…" He gulped. Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Troublesome girl…" he muttered. Sakura got up and hugged the two boys. She could feel Shikamaru's heart quicken. She pulled back "thanks so much!" "Ino was right, you guys were surprisingly the first two boys" Shikamaru blushed. Chouji, oblivious to anything grinned. "You're welcome Sakura!" "I'll see you later" he said as he turned around to walk out of her office.

Sakura looked over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Ja!" she cried. Shikamaru looked at Sakura "I better get going" he added. Sakura nodded "oh, okay that's fine" "Thanks again for the rose" Shikamaru nodded "ja ne Sakura" "Ja Shika-kun!"

Sakura stuffed her hands into her ANBU pockets. Four years had passed after Sasuke had left and everyone in the rookie nine had become a successful, powerful ANBU. They were the most respected shinobi group in Kohona. And that did include team Gai as well. Sakura was third in command for ANBU. First was Neji, then Shikamaru and then her. To her, it made her feel powerful. Useful. Not weak. Sakura was the most powerful medic-nin in Kohona and was the idol of most genin girls in Kohona and in Suna. Today she was turning eighteen. She wasn't old but she was still loveless.

Somehow, she didn't find any other guy other than Sasuke.

Sakura walked out of the office, throwing her jean jacket over her.

People leaning out of windows and shopping in the markets yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" She turned red. _'I feel like a celebrity'_ she thought. Sakura brushed a strand of berry colored hair away from her face and walked down the tree-shaded road to Ichiraku's. As she walked in, all eyes turned towards her. Boys stared at her. Girl glared at her with jealously. Cheers of "hi Sakura!" or "Happy birthday!" filed the ramen stand. Sakura nodded and said "thanks!" She said down and smiled at Ayame. "I'll have one cup of miso ramen and a glass of water" she said. Ayame nodded and smiled "free of charge Sakura-chan!" "Happy birthday!"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Ayame was already taking another order. She looked sadly at the ramen stand.

_ Ramen…_

_ Sakura-chan…_

Sakura breathed heavily.

Naruto.

Naruto was in the hospital. After coming back from a deadly mission to the Grass, he had broken both of his arms, fractured a lung, had so many cuts and bruises and also suffered some three degree burns. Maybe that was the reason that she forgot her birthday. Put it on hold because of Naruto.

Her teammate.

Her friend.

Her brother.

Sakura grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks and muttered "itadakimasu" as Ayame brought her ramen. Sakura heard someone clear his throat and sit next to her. Sakura looked up from her bowl. Sitting down was Shino was a yellow rose in his hand. Sakura looked at him. "You too?" she joked. Shino smiled from under his collar and placed the rose by her hand.

"Tanjobi-omedetou Sakura" he said deeply. She nodded "thanks". He nodded and disappeared.

'_Creepy but lovable' _

Sakura pushed the ramen bowl away from her and wiped the corner of her lips where there was still some broth. She thanked Ayame once more and then walked back to the office. A hand stopped her. The hand also had the latest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Emerald eyes lit up "Kaka-sensei!" A smile was noticeable in his visible eye. "Ah, Sakura, happy birthday!" he said, handing her a yellow rose.

Sakura stared hopefully at her sensei. "How's Naruto?" she asked. Kakashi smirked "he's doing fine, actually I forgot about your birthday so Naruto started yelling at me" he finished sheepishly. The two burst out laughing. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "speaking of Naruto, he asked me to give you this" he head, giving her another yellow rose. Sakura smiled "thanks, tell Naruto I said I hope he feels better" Kakashi saluted and disappeared.

Throughout the day, Sakura kept on getting more and more yellow roses. But only from the guys. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and all the other girls like Anko and Kurenai we're going to take her for a girls' night out tomorrow. Sakura's hands were full with a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.

But, no red ones.

Oddly, Lee didn't even give her a red one.

He gave her two yellow ones.

The only guy that hadn't given her a rose was….

Neji.

Hyuga Neji.

Sakura mentally smacked herself. Hyuga Neji?! Sure, and Itachi was her best friend. Sakura say down on a bench and watched the Sakura petals slowly fall to do the ground. "Laying off the job Haruno?" a masculine voice asked. Sakura smirked. She knew he was going to come. "Hyuga" she stated playfully. Neji sat down next to her. Her eyes searched his hands and behind his back. No rose. Sakura's heart dropped.

She and Neji had become good friends. So, why didn't he didn't even bring her a yellow rose? Neji stared into her green eyes. "Close your eyes" he said. Green eyes closed for a minute. Sakura was wondering what he was going to do. She felt him kiss her cheek. Sakura turned red and her breath hitched. She opened her eyes to see Neji holding out a red rose. It was redder then blood, so red and beautiful. Sakura could cry, she would cry, she should cry but she didn't.

Taking the rose from her hand, she placed it in the middle of her large bouquet. "It was that one little thing the flowers needed to look amazing" she said.

Neji smirked "you're welcome" Sakura looked up at the sky "I'm glad I got a red rose" she said, looking at Neji. "I always thought I would get one from Sasuke but…." Neji's eyes hardened.

'_Uchiha'_

Sakura looked at him. Neji raised an eyebrow "but…" his voice trailed off.

She crossed her legs and looked at the huge bouquet of sweet-smelling flowers. Sakura smiled at the red rose in the middle.

"I'm glad I got it from you"

* * *

Like? Please leave a review!

-S.s321

Oh and for you guys who just started watching Naruto and reading fanfiction, here are some translations of the Japanese words I used.

Arigatou-Thank you

Itadakimasu-A phrase of gratitude that people say before eating

Oi-Hey

Tanjobi omedetou-Happy Birthday!

Ja ne-See you later! (Ja is the same thing)

Hoped you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
